


I'm in deep shit

by Salty_Queen123



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied Smut, Swearing, This might be shit, Veronica's POV, ah idk, also my first fic, cause it's heathers, its gonna be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Queen123/pseuds/Salty_Queen123
Summary: After Ram's party veronica goes to Heather's house and get's an unexpected surprise from her.





	I'm in deep shit

**Author's Note:**

> Just note that I'm a shitty writer and there will be a lot of spelling errors in this fic. Also I'm writing this on a phone so there is another reason it may be shit. If any author wanna give me tips then comment.

Veronica's POV 

 

Man, Ram's party was good until I threw up on the queen of Westerburg's new, red shoes. Then she threaten to destroy my life, I have to apologize, or I'll be thrown into her hell hole. 

I'm so deep in thought I didn't know that I was two blocks away from where she live. Huh. I guess drunk me is better at speed than sober me. 

I know that she'll be absolutely happy to see me after I threw up on her three hundred pair of shoes. Ya me neither. 

I arrive at her front door, which is locked. But it is one in the morning. Just assuming cause I left at about twelve thirty. 

When I threw up I got most of the alcohol out of my system, so I decide to climb a tree, threw a window. Wow drunk me is fast but so fucking stupid. 

Some how, by the power of Christ himself I climbed through that tree snapped off her window lock and got in. 

The first thing I hear is the shower running. So my lags carry me to Heather's bathroom and I open the door, to see a figure standing behind the bath certain. 

"MOM WHAT THE FU-" she stopped as she pulled the certain to see me "Ah, Veronica what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I-I came to apologize for earlier." I say with a shudder that made her lips curl into that smirk that says I-will-kill-you-slowly-but-painfully. I feel a chill down my spine as she turns off the shower, steps out and grabs a towel and wraps it around herself. 

"You think you can come here after what you did to my three hundred dollar pair of shoes, not good on your part Ronni." She said, then waited for my response. 

"I just wanna say sorry, I'll do anything, anything for you."god I probably sound so desperate right now. 

"Anything?" She asks 

"Anything!" I repeat. 

"Well," she says as she takes off her towel "there is something you can do and I'll rethink about ruining your life." 

I know we're this is going so I responded "You want to have sex with and that's it?"

"Well what the fuck did you expect, you do my chores for a week. No. Now strip." 

So I obey as she commands and strip down to nothing but underwear, and I think to myself this is going to be a long night.


End file.
